Writer Of Woes
by sesshomarusmidnightlover
Summary: She was an amazing author,there was so doubt about it, even if he himself never read her books. But it wasn't his job to read them. It was his job to make sure she got her work done. If only this didn't drive him completely up the wall.
1. Chapter 1

The Writer

* * *

Sliding the key into the lock, Lelouch pushed open the door, the stack of files in his arms nearly toppling out of his hands.

Pulling his key out, he stepped inside the dark apartment, and kicked the door closed.

Readjusting his glasses, he peered inside.

It was hard to tell, but he was sure that the person he was looking for was nowhere to be found.

With a tired sigh, Lelouch made his way to the living room, and dropped the files on the cluttered couch.

He switched the light on, and groaned.

The apartment was a mess. _Again. _

He'd left it perfectly clean 3 days ago. He couldn't imagine how she'd gotten it this bad in only 3 days.

He made his way out of the room, towards the only closed door down the hall.

He knocked, but didn't receive a reply.

He grabbed the door, and pushed it open, only for it to stop about halfway.

"What the hell?" he muttered, trying again, unsuccessfully to open the door completely.

Pushing himself through the small amount of space, he found himself in an almost completely black room.

Fumbling for the switch, he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

"Turn off the light."

A bundle underneath the covers moved, the voice muffled.

"You've got to me joking me. C.C, what the hell are you doing in bed? You've got work to be doing." Lelouch asked, irritation filling him as he took in the devastation that was her room.

She had clothes everywhere, and had started her own mini city of pizza boxes behind the door, which was what had stopped him from entering in the first place.

"I'm sleeping. How many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I'm sleeping." Her voice was still muffled beneath the sheets.

"And how many times have I told you I don't care. You have your next deadline in less then 2 weeks. You have a book tour coming up in 3 weeks, and you have a book signing tomorrow. You have no time to be resting. Now get up." Lelouch began picking up articles of clothes and rearranging things.

He continued this until the piles of clothes were gone, and he could finally see the floor.

He'd also piled all 24 boxes of pizza into one spot, before finally turning to the bed.

She hadn't moved an inch.

Walking to the window, he pulled the large curtains aside, and the sun came bursting in, filling the room in warm, bright light.

Then he went to the end of the bed, grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, and pulled as hard as he could.

The sheets came flying off C.C, and she cried out, almost as if in pain.

"Give them back!" C.C cried, turning her back to the window and curling into a ball.

Lelouch ignored the flush that rose on his cheeks as he took in her appearance, and focused on getting her up.

"No. I said get up. And are you wearing my shirt again? Where in the hell did you get it?" Lelouch inquired.

"From your closet, obviously." C.C responded, still curled up in a ball.

"When were you in my house?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday? I was home most of yesterday. Shirley came over for dinner and I spent most of the day cooking. She spent the night."

"I am aware. I was there."

Lelouch stood, staring confusedly at C.C for a moment. He distinctly remembered it being only him and Shirley. . . Unless . . .

"You mean you snuck into my house, and stayed there! What the hell!"

"Oh please. I had come over to give you something, and while I was there I decided to grab something clothes to use, since I obviously didn't have anything clean left at my place. While I was in the closet, you arrived. You started preparing dinner, and I thought I might as well stay for the free meal. That is, until Shirley arrived. While I know that she knows of our interesting relationship, I didn't think you would like me just walking out of your room, with some of your clothes, while you were in the middle of dinner. So I was very considerate and I went into the guest bedroom and took a nap. When I woke up, I noticed it was pretty quiet, so I though perhaps she'd left and you'd gone to sleep. That is, until I heard you two in your room."

Lelouch gaped at C.C's still curled figure.

"What!"

C.C peeked at through her arms at him, watching his red face stare disbelievingly at her.

"What? I didn't stay to watch, Lelouch. I'm not a pervert. I left. You never even noticed, and I didn't see anything. Not like I'd want to. The stuff you do in the bedroom probably wouldn't inspire me to write anything."

Lelouch closed his mouth, his lips coming into a thin line. The insult stung, but he let it go.

"I gave you the key to my house in case of an emergency."

"I told you I had something to give to you."

"Well, what was it?"

C.C remained silent for a moment.

"Hm, I can't seem to recall."

Lelouch huffed in annoyance.

"Well, did you at least leave it at my place?"

"No, I seemed to have forgotten whatever it was here."

"Your are utterly impossible."

"No one remembers everything, Lelouch. Not even you."

"If it was important enough to get you out of your apartment, only for you to forget what it was you were even going to bring, is not normal."

"Well, I'm sure that once you start cleaning, you'll find whatever it was I had intended to bring to you."

Lelouch felt his eye twitch.

"I'm not cleaning anything."

C.C snorted. "Yeah. Sure. Let's see how long it takes this time."

Lelouch dropped the sheets and left the room, going out to find a seat on the disaster that was her couch.

Yawning, C.C stretched, arching her toes and back, her hands reaching far back, touching the headboard.

She felt refreshed. Standing up, she didn't bother putting on more clothes, and instead made her way to the kitchen, and to the fridge. She glanced at Lelouch, sitting stiffly on a corner of her couch.

"Want some juice?" she asked.

"No." He replied curtly.

"Hn. Suit yourself." C.C opened the dishwasher, looking for a cup, but finding none.

She searched a little more, before finally finding a glass, sitting up on the tallest shelf in one of her cabinets.

She reached for it, but it was too far up. Standing on tiptoes, she tried again, but didn't quite get it. She started jumping, each time, brushing her fingers against the glass, but failing to actually grab it.

Meanwhile, Lelouch, whom had been determined to ignore C.C for as long as possible, couldn't help but turn to look into the kitchen to see what C.C was doing.

The soft slapping of her feet against the wooden floor had drawn his attention, as had the soft grunts.

There she was, jumping up and down, reaching for a cup that was out of her reach.

Lelouch would be a liar if he didn't admit that he enjoyed the view.

Her long hair bounced with every jump, sending the silky tresses up and flowing around her.

He had an excellent view of her legs, and since she hadn't bothered to put much on, the shirt, _his_ shirt, lifted high enough to let him see the white underwear she had on.

He didn't see when she'd stopped jumping, therefore her voice startled him.

"Like what you see?" Her voice was teasing, and he found himself blushing.

"No." He replied automatically, turning his heated face away.

"Hn. Come." she said.

"Why?" He asked defensively.

"Because I want you to lift me up onto the counter and fuck me till I can't walk." She deadpanned, staring at him with a completely neutral expression.

He felt a flush of heat crawl up his neck, and he swallowed. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, he stood up.

"I hate when you say things like that." Lelouch muttered, walking into the kitchen and reaching over to easily pluck the glass off the shelf.

He gave her the cup. "Why didn't you just drink from the carton? You've done it before. I think that's the most exercise you've done in a month. "

"Maybe I was putting on a show for you." C.C replied smoothly, pouring some juice into her cup. Lelouch felt himself tensing, but she spoke again.

"Or maybe I just didn't think of it. Have fun cleaning the kitchen too." C.C didn't bother putting the juice away, she just slinked off to her bedroom with her cup in hand.

"I'm not cleaning after you!" Lelouch called.

She responded by shutting the door rather loudly.

Now that he was alone, Lelouch looked around and grimaced. He had work to do, and work he needed her to do. Which meant he couldn't exactly leave, and he absolutely couldn't work in such a messy environment.

Damn her to hell.

He started cleaning.

* * *

A/N:I have no business writing a new story, but this one just sort of screamed 'write me!'

Review to let me know if I should keep going! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Manager

* * *

Tossing his keys into the bowl on top of the table, Lelouch tiredly closed the door behind him.

He put the files he was carrying down on the table, before switching the lights on as he made his way to his bedroom.

He was glad to be home. The days he had to deal with C.C were the ones that tired him out the most.

The woman was next to impossible, and it was a miracle that he hadn't killed himself.

She had literally turned her last manager insane, some poor guy named Mao, and Lelouch had no desire to follow in his footsteps.

Pulling his glasses and clothes off, he entered the shower, and let the warm spray of the water ease his muscles.

He was almost done when his phone rang. Shutting off the water, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips, before grabbing another and drying his hair as he walked, and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Lulu?"

"Shirley, nice to hear from you." Lelouch said, going back into the bathroom.

"Sorry I haven't called, but my school had a little fundraiser, and I've been busy preparing for it. The kids loved it." Shirley's voice was cheerful as she spoke, but Lelouch was rapidly getting more and more sleepy.

Putting the phone on speaker, he went out into his closet, and grabbed a pair of boxers.

"It's alright. I've been pretty busy too."

"I'm sure you have. Has she been giving you a hard time again?" Shirley asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle. She always gets like this near a deadline."

"Oh, well, still, you have to tell her that she can't do whatever she wants! What are you doing right now Lulu?"

He could tell Shirley wanted to know if he could go over, or if she could come visit him.

"Getting ready for bed. I'm exhausted."

"Oh. Okay. I'll let you go then, so you can sleep." Shirley tried to curb the disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry Shirley. I'll make it up to you I promise." He said, grabbing his phone.

"It's alright! And it's a date. Bye Lulu! I love you!" She said happily.

"Bye Shirley. Sleep well." He hung up.

Looking into the mirror, he could see how tired he was.

But he was thirsty, so instead of making his way to his bed, he made for the kitchen.

However, the sight of the door to his guest bedroom not completely shut had him pausing.

Blinking tired eyes, he pushed open the door, and half expected to see C.C there.

She wasn't.

The small light coming in from the window let him know no one was in the room.

He walked sleepily to the bed, and saw the obvious creases. She'd been telling the truth.

"Damn." He muttered, and reached down to smooth the covers.

Climbing on top of the bed, he reached for the side of the bed against the wall, to smooth out the last of the creases.

He lingered, the smooth, cool feel of the fabric against his skin was extremely inviting.

The scent of orchids lured him closer to the pillows.

And before he knew it, he'd passed out.

* * *

The ringing of his alarm clock only barely managed to wake him up.

He opened his eyes, and looked around, noticing the room he was in was familiar but not his own.

He reburied his face in the pillow, the lingering fragrance clearing his mind enough to recognize the room.

He was still in his apartment, but in his guest room.

He got out of the bed, fixed it, then walked to turn off the alarm that was ringing in his room.

Lelouch hated mornings.

He grabbed his palm pilot off the desk where it was charging, and looked at the schedule for the day.

"Damn!" Lelouch cried, seeing that he was supposed to have C.C ready in less then 2 hours for a book signing.

He rushed to find his phone, before pressing the number 1 on his phone, and impatiently waiting for an answer.

He almost hung up, but finally, the phone clicked on.

"Hm?" the voice was still thick with sleep, the sound deeper then her normal voice.

"C.C, get up. You have a book signing in less then 2 hours. Get ready."

"No." She said, and promptly hung up.

Slamming his phone down on the bed, Lelouch went into his closet and grabbed some black slacks and a dark blue button down dress shirt.

He also grabbed a pair of black socks and shoes, before going into the bathroom to change.

He did so quickly, and after examining his face for stubble (there was none, ever) he grabbed the only bottle of cologne he had and sprayed himself lightly.

Then he ran a brush through his hair, and stepped out of the bathroom.

He grabbed his cell phone, his palm pilot, and his glasses.

Stepping out of his room, he grabbed his wallet and his keys, and the files on the desk, and left.

He arrived at C.C's door roughly 15 minutes later.

He didn't bother knocking, and instead let himself in with his key.

He was glad to see that he hadn't spent most of the day yesterday cleaning for nothing.

Her apartment was still spotless.

Shoving his things on the dinning room table, he made his way to her room.

He pushed open the door, and saw her still bundled up under the covers.

"Get up." He called, going over to open the curtains.

"Go away." she muttered, turning over.

"C.C, you have to go shower. Get ready, I'll pick something for you to wear. Now go. You can't be late. Again."

"I don't want to go. I hate those weirdos."

"I don't care. If you don't want to deal with those 'weridos' then you're going to have to find something else to write. But for now, I'm not asking you. Now get up." Lelouch pulled the covers off C.C.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Now get out unless you want another show."

"No. Go into the bathroom. I'm staying to pick out an outfit."

C.C smirked as she sauntered off into the bathroom.

"If you didn't have Shirley, I'd assume you were gay. No man on earth likes picking out clothes for women." She shut the door, cutting off any response he would have made.

A frown made its way onto his face, but he ignored her anyways and walked into her closet.

He looked around, and was glad that he'd had the forethought to send most of her clothes out to get dry cleaned.

This book signing of hers wasn't too extravagant, but he wanted her to look her best, and look professional.

He ran his fingers down the line of clothing, which her walk in closet had a lot of, and finally settled between 3 outfits.

Bringing them out, he laid them out (after making the bed), and then went out into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Unfortunately, he'd forgotten to get groceries delivered to the house, and therefore found very little in the fridge.

He pulled out cream cheese and bagels, and made 2, before he heard the shower turn off.

Looking at the time, he realized he had to hurry her up.

They had less then an hour to arrive and it would take them about 20 minutes to get there.

"Hurry up C.C!" He called from the kitchen, before lifting one half of the bagel up to his mouth.

10 minutes later, she finally came out.

He almost choked on his bagel.

She hadn't chosen anything he'd picked, but he approved none the less.

She had on black, high-rise, boot cut slacks. She was also wearing a white, button up dress shirt, much like the one he wore, except it was unbuttoned to a point where it would almost be scandalous.

The pants came up a little bit past her belly button, and the dress shirt was tucked inside neatly.

She'd also put on a large, black belt around her waist, right were the pants and shirt met, drawing emphasis to her ridiculously small waist.

She'd pulled her long, flowing green hair up into a high ponytail. She didn't wear make up, but she was wearing a nude lip-gloss.

She was also wearing heels.

He'd wanted her to wear them, but hadn't gotten his hopes up trying to get her to wear them.

Yet there she was, looking like a hardworking, respectable woman.

"You can stop ogling me now. I thought you said we had to go, so lets go. I can't believe you're making me wait for you." She said, grabbing her purse and the bagel he'd left for her on the counter.

And there she went, shattering the beautiful image she'd created by opening her mouth.

"This girl is going to be the end of me." Lelouch muttered darkly, grabbing his things and following her out the door.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this story! I just know I'm excited to write more!

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Her Writing

* * *

He couldn't believe their luck. They'd actually made it to the book signing on time. Granted, they arrived with only 5 minutes to spare, but still, it was quite an accomplishment.

Now came the hard part. Lelouch hated C.C's book signings.

She hadn't been joking when she said that some of the people that came, were . . . Strange.

C.C, for some reason Lelouch couldn't fathom, was a master at writing romantic erotica. Sometimes she just wrote romance, in which they could actually have a book signing in a regular book store, or sometimes, like her last book, a mixture of both.

She rarely did pure erotica.

He was so glad he was just her manager, and not her editor.

The thought of reading such illicit things made him grimace, which was strange, since he loved books so much.

His love of books was what drove him to become a manager. He would also love to be an editor.

But somehow, C.C had managed to coerce him into working for her.

And he'd agreed. She was such a small, innocent looking thing when he'd met her. And she'd told him she wrote romance.

So imagine his surprise when he gets a draft of her first chapter.

It was erotica.

He'd nearly quit.

Nearly.

Now, he regretted it tremendously.

"Ah, Miss. C.C, there you are, come this way, we set your table up exactly like your manager requested. Is it to your liking?"

A woman in a horrible red suit had walked up, and judging from the pass hanging from her neck, she looked to be the one in charge.

She'd led them into a large, half circular room, with dozens of tables.

Each had a different author standing, or sitting, behind them.

Some had posters, others only had books, some had displayed various trinkets one would find in a sex shop.

C.C's table, right in the middle, where he'd requested, was by far the most eye catching.

A huge blown up picture of the book's cover had been set next to the table.

"This will do. Has security already been informed of my rules?" C.C ask, casually glancing around.

The woman in red nodded vigorously. "Of course. Your manager called to verify those rules very clearly to our staff. Your safety is our greatest concern."

"Excellent." C.C said, before taking a seat on the black swivel chair (her request).

"I'll leave you to it then. We are letting the people in now." The woman in red disappeared.

"Did you threaten the security if they failed in their task?" C.C asked, grinning.

Lelouch didn't so much as blink.

"Of course. Remember what happened last time? That will not be happening again. Not on my watch."

"That was a one time occurrence. Honestly, most of my fans are nice. Weird, but nice. Most of them are middle aged moms." C.C said, twirling in the chair.

The sound of the doors opening brought her attention to the front.

"Be nice, C.C." Lelouch warned, standing slightly behind her.

"I'm always nice." she responded playfully.

Lelouch watched as the people began to pour in.

C.C had been right. There were a lot of women in the crowd. A lot of them looked too embarrassed to look others in the eye, but they were there.

Lelouch kept his gaze on the few large, intimidating men that had entered, but otherwise, kept perfectly still, a neutral expression on his face.

C.C was busy chatting with some woman, whose blush couldn't have been any redder.

Then he saw Shirley walk in.

"Shit. . ." He muttered. He absolutely HATED when she came to these things.

It was embarrassing enough that she knew of C.C's work, and worse still that he worked with her.

But every time Shirley came, it only made him feel dirty. Like this was some secret, illicit group.

He also hated that C.C managed to corner Shirley into taking one of her books, signed with something completely inappropriate.

Last time Shirley came, C.C had given her a book titled "Experimentation", and then signed it :

_To Shirley. Hopefully this book gives you some ideas of how to spice up your sex life with Lelouch. Chapter 5 has a very interesting position involving whips and a feather. _

_Love, C.C._

Shirley had been very reluctant to take the book. But she had positively fainted at the contexts of C.C's little note inside. He'd made Shirley burn it.

"Hey Lulu, C.C. How are you guys?" Shirley said, her usual cheery smile slightly strained.

"Shirley, I thought I told you not to come to these things." Lelouch said, stepping around the table to join Shirley.

"I have a reason this time! You see, Milly asked if I could come get her a copy of the book, signed by C.C."

"I can do that." C.C said, grabbing a book off the pile and opening it up.

"Oh thank you! This book is for Milly, my friend since Junior High. She's also a close friend of Lelouch's family." Shirley said.

"Okay. All done." C.C handed the book to Shirley, who immediately tucked in into the bag she had.

"Thanks. How much is it?"

"Free." Lelouch and C.C said at the same time.

"But, I couldn't."

"Just accept it. I already wrote in it, so if you pay, I'll just deduct double the book's cost to Lelouch's salary." C.C said, staring Shirley in the eye until she squirmed.

"Alright. Um, I have to get going. It was nice seeing you, C.C. Bye Lulu." Shirley, looked around, before quickly pressing a kiss to Lelouch's cheek.

"Bye Shirley."

"Do you guys ever have sex?" C.C spoke just as Lelouch was lifting a small pile of books to put on the table.

He dropped half of them. A look of both embarrassment and disgust passed his face. "Why in the world would I ever tell you?"

"It was just a question. Don't get so defensive. . . Besides, sex is normal. If you were having it then you wouldn't have gotten so angry."

"Do you and Gino have a lot of sex?" Lelouch countered, placing the books in a neat pile.

The woman currently watching C.C sign her book looked at Lelouch, hearing his question.

"Of course. We spend most of our time in the bedroom." C.C responded, not missing a beat.

The woman blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Next?"

"I didn't need to know that."

"You asked."

"I wasn't expecting you to answer." Lelouch said, once again resuming his stance behind C.C.

"Why not? It's just sex, Lelouch."

"Just focus. You're almost done."

"Good, I'm getting a cramp."

The last person in line was the large man Lelouch had been watching earlier.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the man approach.

"Hello sir, what's your name?" C.C asked.

"Mark."

"Okay Mark. . . Here you are." C.C wrote a quick note inside, before closing the book and turning it over to him.

Because Lelouch been watching so carefully, he knew that Mark must have brushed his fingers over C.C's because she stiffened.

Her hands pulled away quickly, and Lelouch tensed, ready for another incident like last time to happen.

The man didn't reach out to try to grab her hand, he just accepted the book, thanked her and left.

"You can breathe now. He's gone. Now lets go, I'm hungry."

Lelouch's shoulders un-tensed, and he allowed himself to relax again. The would-have-been accident was averted.

Lelouch went to grab their things, since he knew that C.C hated socializing with her fellow authors.

Once they were done and they'd gotten all there things; by which it meant Lelouch had grabbed everything and C.C just watched, they walked out of the building.

C.C surprised Lelouch by actually hailing a taxi herself.

As he reached for his seatbelt, C.C turned to look at him expectantly.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"Where are you taking me to lunch. I can't very well tell the driver where we're going if I don't know."

"I'm not taking you anywhere." Lelouch stated.

"Take us to 4th and Denting." She said.

"I'm not paying for ridiculously overpriced sushi."

"You are."

"No."

C.C didn't answer and instead leaned back against the seat, and closed her eyes, effectively ending the argument.

Lelouch ended up paying for sushi.

* * *

A/N: Mostly a filler chapter. Nothing too exciting happens except we learn that C.C writes erotica. And she's dating Gino. We also learn Milly is a pervert.

Also; all chapters so far have been un-betaed, so please ignore any small mistakes.

It goes to say I do not own Code Geass.

R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Close Call

* * *

He hated C.C sometimes.

She was messy.

She was lazy.

But he hated the most that she knew how to drive him insane.

The latest chapter of her new book was due by midnight that night, and he had still to see it. It was 10 o'clock. PM.

"C.C, I swear, if you don't give me your new chapter, I am going to do something violent." Lelouch threaten, growing more and more agitated as C.C didn't even acknowledge he spoke.

He went over and turned off the TV she was watching and glared at her.

"What chapter?"

He felt a vein pop in his temple.

"The chapter you said you'd write almost a month ago. I need it. Now."

"Oh, that chapter. Hm, I think I finished it." C.C said, completely immune to his glare.

"Think?"

"I guess."

Lelouch held his breath and counted to 3 in his head.

"Where is it then?"

"On some flash drive I left lying around somewhere."

"You have dozens of flash drives all over the house. I distinctly remember picking up at least 7 last time I cleaned up, which was almost a week ago."

"Then it's probably one of those."

"I left them in the drawer of the side table."

"So. . ."

Lelouch ground his teeth together before walking over to the drawer, and opened it. Inside sat only 3 of the 7 he'd put inside.

"Four are missing."

C.C shrugged.

Scowling, he went over to the lap top sitting on the coffee table, and plugged one of the drives inside.

After thoroughly checking it, he didn't find the file.

He checked the other two and nothing.

"It's not on any of these. Where are the others?"

"Somewhere. . ." C.C said unworriedly, stretching out like a cat on the couch.

Lelouch spent the better part of an hour searching for all the flash drives in her apartment, and still came up short.

"Damn it! It's 10 till midnight and I can't find it. C.C, I swear, I will do you bodily harm if you don't help me." Lelouch threatened .

"All you ever do is complain. Can't you do anything without me?" she said, before going and disappearing into her room. Not even a minute later, she came back and tossed him a drive.

"Check that."

He did, and there it was. The file sitting innocently inside a simple black flash drive.

He felt his eye twitch.

She'd had the drive all along.

He felt something snap inside. Standing up, he calmly walked into her guest bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him.

C.C watched as he did so, a bemused look on her face.

"Three. . Two. . One." she whispered.

A loud crash vibrated the door to her guest room.

Followed by an angry, muttered curse.

Some more sounds followed shortly after. Then everything went quiet and Lelouch exited the room.

He looked completely normal.

Sitting down once again, he proceeded to send the file to her editor.

"Is it done?" C.C asked.

"Yes. I am going home now."

"So soon?"

Lelouch didn't glance at her as he picked up his things.

C.C watched his every movement, noticing the quick, jerking movements.

He walked to the door.

"Bye Lulu." she called out.

He slammed the door shut.

* * *

After he left, C.C tried watching tv again, but quickly grew bored with it.

She checked the fridge for something to eat, but didn't find anything appetizing.

She tried to write a new chapter; but couldn't think of anything to write.

She considered calling Lelouch just to bother him, but it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning.

She went into her room, before jumping onto her bed, allowing her head to dangle off the edge.

She had her phone with her, and started scrolling through her contacts.

Her fingers paused on a name.

She dialed it, and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Where are you?" C.C asked.

"_Oh, C.C. I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"Come over."

"_I can't C.C. I'm not in Britannia right now." _

". . ."

"_I'm in Japan. I told you. My tour isn't over yet. I'll be back in Britannia in 2 weeks. As soon as I come back I'll go see you."_

"Lame." C.C hung up.

Throwing her phone onto her bed, C.C crawled under the covers and willed herself to sleep, hopes of having a certain blonde haired boyfriend visit fading away.

* * *

Lelouch didn't come visit her for the next 5 days. She had no pressing matters.

He had a job to do that didn't require her.

She spent the next 5 days making a mess.

It was Wednesday when she heard the door open.

She heard the quite cursing and the sound of keys getting dropped on a table.

She heard him walk to her door.

She feigned sleep.

He struggled to open the door, muttering the entire time about how much of a slob she was.

"Damn it C.C this place is disgusting!" Lelouch said, finally squeezing through the door.

She'd unplugged her lamps, and she heard him flip the switch a few times in a useless attempt to flood the room with light.

She could see his shadow begin to move through the room before suddenly disappearing, followed by a soft thud and an "oomph".

She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

The room was silent for a moment, only the soft "swoosh" of the air conditioning making a sound.

"Did you land on your face?" She asked, proud that she was able to keep her voice completely neutral, even as her face broke out in a goofy smile.

"Don't talk to me." He bit out.

"Fine." C.C smothered a snicker.

Lelouch got up, and after a few stumbles, got to the curtains and pulled them apart, flooding the room with light.

She buried herself under the covers and composed her face into the emotionless expression she usually wore.

"This is ridiculous C.C. Where did all these clothes come from? The front desk said that you only left the apartment twice."

C.C didn't answer, instead, she pulled the covers off her face and stared at him.

"Front desk huh?"

Lelouch's mouth twitched.

"Get up. You have to come to the office. Your PR and Editor are waiting for you."

"I don't feel like going."

"C.C, this is important. It's regarding your little trip to Ellington. I thought you wanted to go."

C.C perked up.

"Hm. Get me some clothes. I might go."

Lelouch didn't argue with her, and went to her closet to find something appropriate to wear.

She sat up and waited for the yell.

* * *

A/N: What does everyone think of this writing style?

I am purposely writing short chapters, with more dialogue then action. I'm also kind of skipping past certain events, some of which will be explained later on, some of which will probably not be mentioned again, (like the incident that made Lelouch super strict on security at the book signing.) I was planning on putting all the missing events into little snippets for your reading pleasure at the end of each chapter, starting with this one. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

SNIPPET ONE: BOOK SIGNING (Past)

The room was filled with people, made crowded by the dozens and dozens of tables that sat strategically scattered amongst the crowds.

Each table was a unique set up.

This was a convention of Erotica writers, people who wrote exotic, sensual romance, and the people who loved the genre. It was held every year, around the same time.

New writers got to meet the more experienced, well known authors, and people who paid a pretty price to get a ticket to explore the convention at their leisure.

Ranging from small booths that took pictures, to sex shop stands, to autograph stands, it was a paradise for those seeking a little something daring.

Lelouch cursed his luck for having to be in such a place.

He knew how they worked. He knew what C.C was there to do. She was going to meet some novice authors, give a little lesson on how to write successfully, sign a few autographs, take a few pictures, then get out, make him buy her a pizza (or two) and he'd get to go home.

Her booth was in the center of the room, large and plainly decorated, with thick white cloth encircling the booth, to give the illusion of privacy.

He sat far back from the front of her booth, filling out various paper work, and not really paying any attention to what she was doing at the front of the booth only a few feet ahead.

He trusted her to do what she came there to do, after all, she hated this convention. He also knew that most of the people who came were a surprisingly polite society.

To his confusement, Lelouch found out that the taboo nature of the convention meant that people were extremely cautious not to do or say anything that might blacklist them for ever coming to such events again.

He'd been about to write something down when he saw a little flurry of motion from the corner of his eye.

Lelouch looked up, and saw a man, who looked vaguely familiar, loom ominously over C.C.

Lelouch stood up, and saw that in his large, meaty hand, he gripped C.C's tiny wrist.

If he didn't know C.C, he'd think she was relaxed, but he saw the tension in her shoulders, the stiffness of her back.

Just as Lelouch took a step forward and opened his mouth, the man yanked C.C's arm towards him, attempting to pull C.C's body over the table.

C.C's green locks went flying as she pulled back.

The man's voice seemed to echo in Lelouch's head.

"Why aren't you coming to me? You love me!"

Lelouch didn't remember crossing the distance to the front, but he was suddenly next to C.C, able to see her trying to subtly pull her arm from the man's grip.

"Let her go."

The man's eyes shifted from C.C's to Lelouch's and Lelouch felt a rush of alarm.

The man's eyes, muddled and dark brown, looked at Lelouch with a jealously that shocked him.

"I said, let go of her." Lelouch repeated, anger clipping his tone.

The man's hold on C.C must have tightened, because she suddenly went still, a soft, almost silent groan of pain escaped her.

"I said, let go of my her. I don't' want your disgusting hands touching her." Lelouch said, putting his hands on C.C's shoulders.

The man's eyes widened in anger, his hand slackening on her wrist.

Lelouch and C.C pulled her arm back at the same time, and she fell backwards into Lelouch, and he caught her.

Out of his peripherals, Lelouch saw the crowd watching, and a few armed security approaching.

"No! Don't touch her!" The man said, his voice rising. He made to move, to walk around the table.

"She loves me! Only me! You can't have her." The man growled angrily.

"Sir, stop!" Security had arrived.

The man didn't pay them any attention, his focus entirely on Lelouch and C.C.

He flipped the table and Lelouch wrapped his arms around C.C, and twisted them around, blocking any flying books that might have flown their way. He put his back to charging man, and remained hunched over C.C.

Lelouch waited for the blows to come. They never did.

Risking a glance back, he saw that security had tasered the large man, and had him on the floor.

People all around had gathered to watch as the man was restrained, and sat, waiting for the police to arrive.

Lelouch had uncurled from around C.C.

"Are you alright? How badly are you hurt? Do you need a medic?" Lelouch asked, scanning his eyes over her.

His eyes narrowed, amethyst eyes darkening at the sight of large, ugly bruises forming on her wrist and forearm.

She delicately examined the abused arm.

"No, I'm fine. I don't really feel it. I just bruise easy. I'm fine." She replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"C.C, I want you to go see a medic." Lelouch insisted.

"I refuse. This just ruined the convention. Let's go home. Have someone else clean up this mess." C.C ordered, grabbing her bag and walking out.

Lelouch grabbed his own things, and rushed after her, finding her standing by the passenger side of his car.

He unlocked it, and they climbed inside.

"Did you know him?" Lelouch asked quietly.

"No. But I know I've seen him somewhere before." C.C said, resting her head on the window.

"I have too. I believe he must have been watching you." Lelouch said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, C.C." Lelouch said after a long moment of silence.

"For what?" C.C asked, her voice almost bored.

"For not protecting you." Lelouch said firmly, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Don't apologize for something you had no control over. It's so cliché."

Lelouch didn't reply, and drove the rest of the way in silence.

He didn't ask her if she was alright.

He didn't apologize again.

And he pretended he didn't notice the way she appeared to shrink into herself, holding her bruised arm protectively against her chest.

END OF SNIPPET ONE.


End file.
